Big 2
by elizabeth02
Summary: The sequel of the movie 'Big'. What happened with Josh and Susan? (I need to say that english isn't my native language so my apologies for some 'word mistakes')
1. Chapter 1

It's now almost a year ago since Josh Baskin had met Susan Lawrence as an adult. He thought about her a lot over the past year. 'How is she doing? What is she doing right now? Did she ever think about me?"

Together with his schoolfriend Billy he had tried to find find her. But it turned out that she has resigned at MacMillan Toy Company and no one could tell them where she lives now.

Josh's mother was busy with packing josh his schoolback downstairs.

"Josh!...JOSH!"

"Yeah, WHAT?"Said Josh irritated.

"Why are you never downstairs right on time?" Come on, hurry! Your gonna be late for school AGAIN."

"yah, yeah...calm down.."

Josh is walking to the bathroom. Still half asleep. He washed his face and looked in the mirror who had suprised him a year ago with an adult look. Secretly he was quite disappointed that he still looks like a teenager.

Sometimes he miss it to be an adult. He miss it that he could take his own responsibility. But most of all he missed Susan.

"JOSHH! Last time i call you"

"Yes mom." Said Josh who was changing his clothes in a rush. He quickly ran downstairs and grabbed his bag from the table.

"Josh!..Josh!...you have to eat!"

"No time" said Josh already halfway at the front door "Billy is waiting for me."

And indeed, Billy stood ready with his bike on the street. "Hey Josh why did it took so long?"

"Oh i overslept. Let's go...before we're late again."

"Yeah!..Hey Josh..."

"What?"

"Thhhheeeeeee spaaaaaaace gooooeeees down, down baby, down, down the roller coaster."

Billy and Josh together: Sweet, sweet baby, sweet, sweet, don't let me go... Shimmy, shimmy, cocoa pop. Shimmy, shimmy, rock. Shimmy, shimmy, cocoa pop. Shimmy, shimmy, rock. I met a girlfriend - a triscuit. She said, a triscuit - a biscuit. Ice cream, soda pop, vanilla on the top. Ooh, Shelly's out, walking down the street, ten times a week. I read it. I said it. I stole my momma's credit. I'm cool. I'm hot. Sock me in the stomach three more times."

At school Billy had a basketball competition. He'd trained so much that he is now the best of his basketball team. Josh was looking at the game. He sat opposite the hallway door. Suddenly he saw a woman trough the door window who exactly looked like Susan. Josh didn't hesitate and ran towards this woman. Billy saw how Josh was running in a rush through the door.

When Josh went through the door he called out her name. "SUSAN?!"

Everybody in the hallway was looking at Josh because everyone at school could hear him yelling Susans name. Also this woman looked at Josh but...It wasn't Susan. Josh was so dissapointed that he ran away from school in tears.

He didn't knew it was so hard to try to forget her... He couldn't live with the idea that he could never see her again. It wasn't the first time that Josh saw people who looked like Susan or spoke exactly like her. One way or another, Josh couldn't say goodbye to her.

When Josh came home, he saw his mother sitting on the chair. She was very upset. His father walked towards Josh.

"Your mother has just passed out. She said she wants to talk to you."

A bit shocked Josh walked to his mother. "Mom, what's going on?"

"Josh, please sit down."

"Okay, tell me whats wrong."

"I don't know what to believe about a while ago.. When you kept telling me you we're not kidnapped but looked like an adult...

….But...did you had contact with a 'Susan Lawrence'? "

a little bit too excited Josh said "Susan? Yes!"

"Oh God it's the truth..."said Josh's mother in shock.

"what's with Susan?"

"Josh...you're almost 14... did you and... God how do i say this...pff okay..., Did you have sex with her?"

There was a silence. Josh didn't know what to say to his mother.

He nodded shy "uuh...uhum"

"O my God Josh. What do we have to do with this?"

Then suddenly Josh asked resolute "How do you know this? Why do we need to discuss this?"

"Look at it by yourself. I need to get outside for a minute." Josh his mother slides an envelope to him.

Josh opens the envelope who has his name on it. There's a letter in it. A letter from Susan. It still even smells like her. Full of curiosity Josh reads the letter.

"Dear Josh,

How are you?

It's very difficult to send you this letter because i promised myself not to let you hear from me.

About six months ago you slept over in my house...and we didn't just sleep...I will never forget it..but only with the idea you were a grown up.

Shortly after we said goodbye to each other and you were a 'teenager' again, i went to the doctor because i was very nauseous and he said i am pregnant Josh.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell you this earier...I didn't know how...

I am going to raise this child up on my own. But i thought you need to know about the existence of our child...

Now I live in a village just outside New York. I wanted a quiet place to raise the baby.

When the baby is born you can always come to see it. You don't have to of course. I do not expect anything from you."

Below the letter Susan had put her new address. Josh didn't know what to do.

Josh his mother walked inside again.

"I don't know what to do mom... I need to see her."

"Oh God Josh, i don't want to talk about it right now."


	2. Chapter 2

Josh went to the park to think about the whole situation. He didn't know what to do. He really wants to see Susan and talk about it. But he is just 14. A 14 year old kid can't raise a child. he can't see her…

while he is walking, he thought about Susan's letter and then he changed his mind. He ran to a taxi and gave the taxi driver the address of Susan. He was very nervous and had no idea what to do when he arrives at her home.

Josh got out of the taxi. He was standing behind a tree opposite Susan's house because at the same moment a car arrived on her driveway. A good-looking man got out of that car and then the front door opened. There was Susan. She looks so pretty in her long dress. Josh was immediately focused on her baby bump.

It was strange because Josh felt a moment of pride. But then he saw Susan and the man kissing. Josh was so disappointed, he ran out of the street crying.

Susan heard the running footsteps of Josh. She stopped kissing and said 'Josh?'. He couldn't hear it so Susan called his name louder. But Josh didn't listen.

"Who's Josh?" said the man.

"Oh, that's a long story, Jeff" You could hear a bit of sadness in Susan's voice.

Billy went to Josh his home. Josh called him and said that Billy had to come over to talk about a dilemma.

"Josh tell me what's wrong? You're not the happy and crazy Josh anymore. Is it still that 'Susan woman?'"

"well Billy, I never thought it could get any weirder...but it did. You know about the older me. But there was one thing I never told you."

"O my god, what is it Josh?"

"You knew I really liked Susan."

"jeez, yes no doubt about that."

"...ehm I slept over..at her house..and…we didn't only uhm..sleep.." Josh felt a bit ashamed.

Billy looked flabbergasted. "you..you slept WITH her like...uhm...you did things together?"

"um yes, but that's not the point."

"What? This is some crazy shit Josh."

"I know Billy. But listen. I got a letter from her... It turned out that she is pregnant."

"Okay Josh, I think I can't breathe..what the heck.."

"she said that she will raise this kid up on her own. I really want to talk about it so I went to her home. But when I got there..there was another guy..they kissed. I don't know what to do"

Billy was thinking "hmm okay, so you want to talk to her but you don't want her to see you as an 14 year old."

"Yeah, and I don't want my child to grow up with that weird guy."

"you know you already sound like an old dad Josh?"

"I'm serious Billy."

"okay, okay, let me think…"

….

"I only have one idea. we have to redo something…I'll make a plan"

"What Billy? Tell me?"

"we need.. to find...the Zoltar machine"

The next morning. Josh his mother was sitting at the kitchen table. She looked very serious.

"Josh, we need to talk. Please sit over here."

"What's up?"

" I want to talk to you about that letter before I do things I regret."

"hmpf..okay… be mad, say things about what I shouldn't do, fire it up…"

"no, no i'm not mad at you. but I want you to understand that I have to call the police because of Susan Lawrence. It's against the law what she did."

Josh got a bit angry "no mom, don't you do that. Susan didn't knew I was that young. It was all my fault."

"oh gosh there is that 'grown up story' again.. I have never heard of a boy who became a grown up so how do you want me to believe it?"

"One day i'll show you. I promise. But please, don't call the police."

"And act like there's nothing happened? No Josh, I take this real serious.

"mom I beg you. Don't do it."

"Let me think…. Okay, when we say it they will write about it in all the papers..and she didn't force you right?"

"No, she didn't."

"..hm..Okay, I won't call the police. But… i don't want you to have any contact with her anymore. Am i clear?"

"Yes mom, your the best!"

The next day at school.

"Josh look what i've got." Billy was waving with a paper.

"What's that?"

"The description of the location where the Zoltar machine is."

"Oh really?! now I can show my mom i ain't lying."said Josh excited

"huh..what.. your mom? I thought you want to do this for Susan?"

"I want to show her that I was really a grown up. she still won't believe me. And about Susan, I can't see her no more. My mother will call the police if I still hang out with her."

"ah okay...but it makes no sense..She didn't say you couldn't go to her when you're an adult? So accept my advice and first solve the issues with Susan and then show your mom."

"yeah you're 're a genius Billy."


End file.
